Lost Love
by UMeWookie
Summary: Siwon sang pembunuh upahan ditugaskan untuk membunuh Ryeowook..Apakah yang bakal terjadi apabila dia jatuh cinta pada targetnya sendiri?/Haehyuk turun tangan untuk membunuh Ryeowook?/Berjayakah Siwon melindungi yeoja-nya?/ "Yeoja tu mampu mengubah pendirian namja macam kita..Persona dia terlalu kuat..Daya tarikan dia boleh runtuh dinding ice"/ My first Siwook/Hurt Angst/ GS


Lost Love

**Main cast : Siwon X Ryeowook (SiWook)**

**Other cast : Donghae, Hyukjae, Shindong, Jongwoon/ Yesung**

**n others**

**Hurt, Angst**

**T+**

**Sorry for the typos..No edits..Don't like don't read..Death chara..GS for Ryeowook**

**Sorry to Haehyuk Shipper because both of them are bad character here..Shindong also..**

**Super Junior belongs to SMTOWN..Ryeowook belongs to his parents n me..**

**My second ff Ryeowook with other pair, Siwon**

* * *

Siwon POV

Peristiwa itu terus bermain-main difikiranku walaupun aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya.

Bayangan 'dirinya' masih terus menghantui hidupku walaupun kini kami sudah tidak berpisah.

Jujur ku katakana, aku masih menyayangi 'nya' walaupun kita kami bukan hanya menyayangi malahan menyintai sosok yeoja mungil yang Berjaya mengubah pendirianku.

Seorang yeoja mungil yang berjaya mengubah yang polos, ceria dan rapuh merupakan ciri khas yeoja tersebut.

Kim Ryeowook..

Nama yang sangat sesuai dengan pemiliknya. Nama yang membuatkan aku merasa bersalah sehingga kini.

Sejak kejadian itu, aku selalu menyalahkan diriku. Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal menyelubungiku tanpa henti.

Siwon POV END

Flashback

Seorang namja tampan tampak tergesa-gesa ke tempat parking kereta.

Selepas mendapat sebuah panggilan, namja tampan yang memiliki tubuh badan yang dikategorikan sebagai sempurna itu bergegas meninggalkan apartmen mewahnya.

Sebut sahaja namja sempurna itu sebagai Choi Siwon, seorang yang bergerak aktif dalam dunia gelap.

Memiliki sosok yang smpurna selain wajah yang tampan, tiada siapa mampu menduga bahawa dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sanggup melakukan apa sahaja sebaik sahaja mendapatkan target.

DRRTT! DRRTT! DRRTT!

Bunyi telefon tergetar dari poket seluar Siwon.

"Yeobsaeyo..", ujar Siwon sambil menghidupkan enjin Audi R8 kesayangannya.

[Yeobsaeyo, Siwon-ah..Jangan sampai terlambat..Tuan Lee Sooman cakap nie special mission]

"Arrassoe..Setengah jam aku sampai..", jawab Siwon.

[Bagus laa kalau camtu..Bye~]

"Cih~Setakat Si Tua Bangka tu..Apalah sangat..", gumannya.

Tanpa membuang masa, Siwon memecut laju Audi R8-nya tanpa mempedulikan pemandu lain.

* * *

Sebuah kelab mewah milik Lee Sooman berdiri megah di pinggir Sungai meenghentikan kereta mewahnya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kelab tersebut.

Dengan ekspresi dinginnya, dia berjalan tanpa mempedulikan para penggoda yang sibuk menggodanya. Para penggoda tersebut tiada nilai dimatanya apatah lagi di hatinya.

"Dasar yeoja murahan..", desis nya.

Kini dia berhenti dihadapan sebuah pintu pintu yang dikawal ketat oleh namja-namja berbadan sasa.

"Bawa aku jumpa Lee Sooman..", arahnya.

Tanpa perintah dua kali, seorang namja yang berjaga disitu membawa Siwon bertemu Lee Sooman.

"Tuan, Siwon-sshi dah sampai..", ujar namja tersebut.

Lee Sooman yang sedang bersama dengan anak buah kesayangannya iaitu Si Kembar Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae dan Shin Donghee memandang Siwon yang berdiri di belakang namja sasa tersebut.

"Owh~Siwon-ah..Kau dah sampai..Mari bergabung bersama kami..", ajak Shin Donghee atau Shindong.

"Huh~Aku takde masa nak melepak ngan korang..", jawab Siwon dingin.

"Ada apa Tuan panggil saya?Kalau sekadar nak ajak saya melepak kat sini, saya tak berminat..", ujar Siwon sambil memandang tepat kearah Lee Sooman.

"Nampak uri Siwon masih tak berubah ya..", Lee Sooman mula angkat suara.

"Aku ada tugas untuk kau..Client aku nak kau lenyapkan seseorang..Seseorang yang menurutnya seorang pengganggu..", ujar Sooman.

"Bukankah kalau penggangu itu harus dilenyapkan agar tidak terus menggangu? Nie target yang akan kau lenyapkan..", Donghae menyerahkan laptop berisi maklumat tentang target yang bakal Siwon lenyapkan.

"Dan kejutan untuk kau adalah, target tu adalah seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik..Jangan sampai jatuh cinta..hahahaha~", sambung Hyukjae.

"Menarik..Tapi aku takkan jatuh cinta pada target aku sendiri..Perasaan sayang dan cinta dah lama aku buang..", jjawab Siwon.

"Jinjja?Aku pegang kata-kata kau, Choi Siwon..", balas Hyukjae sambil memainkan pisaunya.

"Tuan, tugasan kali nie merupakan tugasan terakhir bagiku..Aku dah nak cuci tangan dari kerja nie..Aku dah bosan ngan kerja nie..", ujar Siwon.

"Tempoh sebulan untuk kau lenyapkan dia..", ujar Shindong.

"Takde masalah..Tak sampai sebulan pun dia kan lenyap dari dunia nie..", ujar Siwon.

Matanya membaca setiap butiran tentang target yang bakal dilenyapkan tidak lama lagi.

"Apa Tuan setuju ngan permintaan aku?", Tanya Siwon.

"Terpulang..Aku takkan paksa tapi selepas tugasan nie selesai baru cuci tangan..Aku tak nak imej aku rosak gara-gara ulah tak guna kau..", jawab asap dari cerut yang disebutnya ke udara.

"Kalau dah takde apa-apa..Aku pergi dulu..", Siwon bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sebaik sahaja Siwon keluar, Lee Sooman kembali bersuara.

"Aku tugas kalian bertiga untuk memerhatikan Choi Siwon..", arah Lee Sooman.

"Arasseo, Sooman-sshi.", jawab mereka serentak.

* * *

Selepas bertemu Sooman, Siwon kembali ke apartmennya. Dia segera membersihkan dirinya dan mula menghidupkan laptop yang diberikan Donghae tadi.

Satu persatu data dibaca mula bekerja dalam menganalisis maklumat yang dia dapat.

Terdapat sebuah video tentang targetnya dilayar laptopn mengklik ikon video di layar laptop muncullah sebuah video tentang sang target.

Benar kata Hyukjae, targetnya merupakan seorang yeoja yang cantik.

Dalam video tersebut, seorang yeoja mengil yang kelihatan polos sedang asyik tersebut memakai t-shirt bewarna pink dengan rambut yang disanggul tinggi sedang asyik karamelnya kelihatan focus pada buku.

"Yaa..Oppa~Jangan laa kacau Wookie belajar..Shuhh~", rengek yeoja tersebut manja.

"Hahahaha~", kedengaran suara sang oppa sedang ketawa.

Hati Siwon berdesir ketika mendengar suara yeoja tersebut. Sebuah rasa yang sudah lama dia buang kini kembali.

Selepas itu, video yeoja mungil tersebut sedang mengemas café.Dia kelihatan sangat tekun melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Chagie~tengok sini..Oppa nak rakam wajah comel kamu..", suara seorang namja kedengaran.

Yeoja tersebut menoleh kearah namja yang digelar 'oppa' terrsebut mem'pout' bibir tipisnya lalu tersenyum polos.

Kemudian video tersebut pun tamat.

"Jadi yeoja mungil nie yang perlu aku lenyapkan..Poor you, little girl..", bisiknya.

* * *

Keesokannya Siwon mula meninjau tempat dimana targetnya pagi bukan lah waktu yang sesuai untuk seorang pelanggan mengnjungi sebuah café.

Berbekalkan maklumat yang dia dapat daripada sang pemimpin, Siwon memasuki café dimana semua pekerja café tersebut masih sibuk menyusun kerusi dan ini sang target sedang sibuk membantu anak buahnya menyusun kerusi dan meja café.

CLING!

Bunyi loceng menandakan mereka merima namja tampan yang memiliki tubuh proposal memasuki café tersebut hanya memakai sehelai kemeja kotak-kotak yang dilipat dihingga ke siku. Berseluar jeans biru tua dan kasut kets lupakan senyuman yang terluukis di bibir jokernya dan sepasang dimple di pipinya.

"Maaf, kami tak buka café lagi.. ", yeoja mungil tersebut kelihatan terkejut dengan pelanggan yang tak terduga pada awal pagi.

"Ah~Sebenarnya saya nak jumpa pemilik café nie..Saya tertarik dengan susun atur dan suasana café nie..Boleh tak?", Siwon mula meancarkan aksi terbaiknya.

Berpura-pura tertarik dengan susun atur dan suasana café?

Sebuah alasan yang sangat klise.

"Saya pemilik café nie..Boleh saya bantu?", yeoja mungil tersebut menghentikan pekerjaan yang sedang dia lakukan.

Dia membersihkan tangannya lalu berjalan kearah meja yang sudah siap disusun.

"Silakan duduk, emm~Maaf saya tak tau nama encik", ujar yeoja tersebut jujur.

"Siwon..Choi Siwon..", Siwon memperkenalkan tidak dapat dialihkan.

Tatapan mata beralis caramel polos milik yeoja tersebut seolah-olah menenggelamkan dirinya dalam persona yeoja tersebut.

"Baiklah..Sekarang apa yang boleh saya bantu, Siwon-sshi?", yeoja tersebut memulakan bicara.

"Perkenalkan saya Kim Ryeowook, pemilik café nie..", yeoja mungil yang bernama Ryeowook memperkenalkan namanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sebenarnya saya tertarik untuk menjadikan café Ryeowook-sshi sebagai objek untuk projek saya..Saya seorang journalist bebas..Saya tengok, café anda selalu penuh degan pelanggan..Jadi saya pun mengambil keputusan untuk menulis tentang kejayaan Ryeowook-sshi memjayakan café nie..", Siwon mula menngarang cerita tentang tujuannya.

"Saya kisah..Lagipun saya rasa berbesar hati atas permintaan anda Siwon-sshi..", ujar Ryeowook.

"Kim-sshi, boleh kita buka café sekarang?", tiba-tiba salah seorang pekerja café mendatngi mereka.

"Ne~ Hyunaa-ah, nanti saya nak keluar..Suruh Jongjin jaga café..", terdengar nada tegas disetiap patahh kat yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Siwon-sshi, saya harap kita dapat bekerjasama..Maaf sebab saya kena pergi sekarang..Annyeong~", Ryeowook membungkuk tubuhnya lalu meninggalkan Siwon yyang masih berada di tempatnya.

CLING!

Kali ini bukan mereka menerima pelanggan kerana majikan mereka baru sahaja meninggalkan café dengan sejambak bunga dan sedikit buah-buahan.

"Maafkan saya, tapi boleh saya tahu Ryeowook-sshi hendak kemana?", Siwon memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada pelayan café tersebut.

"Biasanya, setiap pagi Ryeowook-sshi akan ke tempat tunang dia..Cafe nie pun tunang dia yang punya..", jawab pelayan tersebut.

"Gomawo atas maklumatnya..Saya pergi dulu..", Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diingininya, Siwon mula meninggalkan café milik Ryeowook.

Selepas meninggalkan café Ryeowook, Siwon menghubungi sabahatnya untuk mendapatkan maklumat tentang tunangan Ryeowook. Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada tunang Ryeowook.

"Yeobsaeyo, Donghae-ah..Aku nak tanya kau something nie..", ujar Siwon straight to the point.

[Owh~Siwon-ah, Tanya apa?]

"Yeoja tuu, Kim Ryeowook..Dia ada tunang ke?", tanya Siwon.

[Tunang?Nee~Tapi dah meninggal satu setengah tahun lepas..Meninggal sebab kena bunuh juga..Nape?]

"Jadi tunang dia dah mati..Takde apa-apa..Gomawo atas info yang kau bagi nie..", Siwon memutuskan panggilannya dengan Donghae.

"Nampaknya kerja jadi makin senang..", gumannya.

"Kim Ryeowook, sekarang kita tengok sejauh mana kau sayangkan mendiang tunang kau yang dah mati tu.."

"Bersiap lah sebab aku akan hantar kau jumpa tunang kau tak lama lagi.."

Kini Siwon hanya perlu memerangkap Ryeowook untuk mendekatinya.

* * *

Sejak pertemuan mereka hari itu, hubungan mereka mula semakin rapat. Siwon selalu mengunjungi café milik setiap hari malah.

Perkara ini terus berlarutan hinggalah Jongjin menegur keakraban mereka.

"Siwon-sshi, saya harap awak takde niat nak dekat ngan noona saya..Saya tak suka..", tegur Jongjin dingin.

Ketika ini mereka sedang berada di dapur café.Jongjin yang datang dari bahagian belakang café terserempak dengan Siwon yang sedang membaccuh minuman di dapur.

"Apa maksud anda Jongjin-sshi?Kalau saya tertarik dengan Ryeowook pun bukan ada masalah dengan anda..", balas Siwon dengan nada tenang.

"Huh~Cukup lah Wookie-noona bersedih lepas Jongwoon-hyung tinggalkan dia..Saya tak penat tengok noona sedih..", suara Jongjin kini berubah sedih.

Atmosfera sedih menyelubungi ruangan dapur.

"Awak jangan risau sebab saya takkan buat Ryeowook sedih lagi sebab.."

"..Aku akan lenyapkan tidak lama lagi..", ujarnya dalam hati.

"..sebab saya akan gantikan tempat mendiang tunang dia tak lama lagi..", ujar Siwon dengan ekspresi yakinnya.

"Saya pegang kata-kata anda..Kalau noona sedih lagi, saya akan pastikan hidup anda takkan tenang..", Jongjin berbicara dingin.

Tidak selepas itu, Jongjinn meninggalkan Siwon bersendirian di dapur.

Entah kenapa, darah Siwon berdesir sewaktu dia berkata bahawa dia akan mengantikan tempt mendiang tunang Ryeowook.

Dadanya terasa menghangat ketika mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada aku?"

"Adakah aku menyukai Kim Ryeowook?"

"Mustahil sebab aku akan melenapkan Kim Ryeowook tak lama lagi.."

Siwon terus bermain dengan mindanya tanpa menyedari Ryeowook berdiri didepannya.

"Oppa~Oppa~", Ryeowook mengibas tangannya didepan wajah Siwon tetapi Siwon tetap tidak merespon.

"Siwon-oppa~", akhirnya Ryeowook mengoncang lengan Siwon.

Akhirnya Siwon tersedar dan tersentak melihat Ryeowook sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Ryeowook-ah..Mi..Mianhei~Oppa tak perasan kamu ada kat depan oppa..", Siwon menggaru belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oppa~Boleh temankan saya ke taman..Ada benda yang saya nak cerita kat oppa..Kat sini bukan tempat yang sesuai..", Ryeowook mengajak Siwon menemaninya ketaman.

"Ah, Nee~Kajja..", meereka mula meninggalkan café lalu berjalan menuju taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari café.

* * *

"Gomawo.."

"Gomawo sebab oppa berjaya buat saya lupakan 'dia'..", kepala Ryeowook menunduk ketika mengucap kalimat tersebut.

"Lupakan 'dia'?", Tanya Siwon hairan.

SSekarang adalah masa yang mungkin ditunggu-tunggu besar Ryeowook akan menceritakan tentang mendiang tunangnya.

"Ne~Jongwoon-oppa..Dia tunang saya..Tapi dah meninnggal satu seetengah tahun lalu..Polis cakap Jongwoon-oppa meninggal sebab kemalangan tapi kami tak percaya.."

"..Jongjin cakap yang Jongwoon-oppa dibunuh..Lagipun café tu Jongwoon-oppa yang punya..Saya ambil alih lepas Jongwoon-oppa meninggal..", cerita Ryeowook dengan mata yang berkaca.

"Apa hubungan Jongjin dengan kalian?", korek Siwon lagi.

"Jongjin? Jongjin tu namdongsaeng kesayangan Jongwoon-oppa..", jawab Ryeowook.

"Nape bukan Jongjin je yang ambil alih café tu?", Tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Sepatutnya macam tu lah..Tapi Jongjin nak saya yang ambil alih..Lagipun café tu hadiah dari Jongwoon-oppa untuk kami..Kami bangunkan bersama dan menjayakan café tu dari kosong sampai jadi cam sekarang..", jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar.

"Ryeowook-ah, boleh oppa tanya awak sesuatu?", Siwon memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lagi.

"Apa dia?", Ryeowook memandang tepat kedalam anak mata Siwon.

"Camne hubungan korang sebelum nie? Nape korang simpulkan yang Jongwoon-ssh meninggal sebab dibunuh dan bukn sebab kemalangan?", tanya Siwon hati-hati.

Entah kenapa jantung Siwon berdegup kencang ketika menanyakan soalan ingin tahunya mendominasi segala-galanya.

"Jujur saya cakap, saya anggap Jongwoon-oppa dan Jongjin cam adik-beradik..Takde perasaan yang khusus untuk Jongwoon-oppa..Kami bertunang sebab perjodohan keluarga..", ucapan Ryeowook terputus.

"Jongwoon-oppa meninggal sebab brek kereta dia tak berfungsi..Lagipun mustahil tu kemalangan sebab Jongwoon-oppa seorang yang cermat..Kereta yang Jongwoon-oppa bawa tu baru je servis..", sambung Ryeowook dengan lelehan airmata di kedua matanya.

GREPP!

"Mianhei sebab tanya soalan camtu..", Siwon memeluk Ryeowook bertujuan menenangkannya.

Hati Siwon menyatakan bahawa dia harus melindungi yeoja mungil yang berjaya mencairkan hatinya yan sedingin harus mengurung niatnya untuk melenyapkan yeoja mungil yang sudah mencuri hatinya yang mula mencair ini.

"Oppa akan melindungi awak dengan nyawa oppa..Oppa akan buat apa sahaja asal awak bahagia dan selamat..", ujar Siwon bersungguh-sunguh.

Sedarlah tujuan awal kau mendekati yeoja seharusnya melenyapkan yeoja tersebut bukan melindungi yeoja tersebut.

Namun berbeza bagi Ryeowook kerana jantungnnya berdegup kencang kerana perlakuan Siwon kepadanya.

"Oppa~Gwaenchana~Kajja kita balik ke café..", Ryeowook mula mengajak Siwon kembali ke café.

"Ne~Kajja.", akhirnya mereka berpimpin tangan kembali ke café.

CHUPP!

Entah kerana apa, Siwon mencium lembut tangan Ryeowook membuatkan Ryeowook bersemu yang menyedari perubahan Ryeowook hanya babibu Siwon memeluk pinggang Ryeowook.

Namun tanpa mereka sedari, sebuah kereta berhenti tidak jauh dari kereta tersebut memerhatikan mereka, lalu terukir sebuah seringai yang mengerikan di bibir mereka.

KLIK! KLIK! KLIK!

Bunyi berasal dari kamera milik namaja yang berada dalam kereta mewah kelihhatan sedang memerhatikan SiWook yang sedang asyik dalam dunia mereka.

"Wow~Wow~Uri Siwonnie nampak cam jatuh cinta kat target dia..", ujar seorang namja berambut blonde kepada namja tampan lain sahaja mereka Si Kembar Lee.

"Hyukkie-ah, Mesti uri appa mengamuk kalau tahu senjata kesayangan dia akan mengecewakan dia..", ujar namja tampan berambut brunette kepada kembarnya.

"Hae-ah, betul kan apa yang aku cakap..Yeoja tu memang mempunyai persona yang kuat..Bahkan Kim Yesung pun tertarik ngan dia..", Hyukjae mula mengenang kawan baik mereka, Kim Jongwoon.

"Mungkin Siwon pun akan gagal cam Yesug-hyung..Dan giliran kita untuk membersihkan sisa mereka..", Donghae menyeringai ngeri.

"Kajja kita pergi..Aku tak sabar nak tengok reaksi appa bila dengar pasal nie..", Donghae mengarahkan kembarnya meninnggalkan taman.

Kembar Lee merupakan aegya-nya Lee memanggil Lee Sooman dengan sebutan 'Tuan' ketika mereka sedang bekerja.

* * *

Malamnya Donghae menghubungi Siwon. Donghae mengajak mereka bertemu.

"Yeobsaeyo..Datang tempat biasa pukul 8.00 malam..", Donghae segera memutuskan panggilan tanpa menunggu jawapan Siwon.

Jam menunjukkan 7.45 sudah tiba di tempat yang dijanjikan lebih awal. Sebuah bangunan tua, tempat dimana mereka selalu berkumpul.

"Apa tujuan kau call aku suruh datang sini?", tanya Siwon straight to the point.

"Relax laa, chingu~ Aku cuma nak cakap chukkaeyeo..", ujar Donghae.

"Chukkaeyeo?waeyo?", tanya Siwon hairan.

STRETT..

Giliran Hyukjae melempar gambar-gambar yang mereka tangkap.

"Aku dah cakap kat kau, jangan sampai jatuh cinta..Tapi tengok laa sekarang..Bukan main mesra lagi korang..", Hyukjae bersuara.

"Kau kena ingat Siwon, tugas kau lenyapkan dia..Bukan jatuh cinta kat dia..Lagipun kau jangan sampai kejadian Yesung-hyung berulang..", Shindong mengingatkan Siwon.

Mata Siwon terbeliak mengingat kejadian Yesung. Yesung merupakan salah seorang chingu-nya yang meninggal satu setengah tahun yang lalu kerana gagal menjalankan tugasnya.

"Apa hubungan Yesung-hyung dengan tugas aku?", tanya Siwon dengan kening berkerut.

"Target yang sama..Dan dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama macam kau..Yeusng-hyung jatuh cinta pada target dia..", jawab Shindong.

"Jangan sampaii kami turun tangan..Appa beri kami kuasa untuk turun tangan kalau kau tak boleh buat kerja..", kata-kata Donghae seolah-olah mengejek Siown.

"Yeoja tu mampu mengubah pendirian namja macam kita..Persona dia terlalu kuat..Daya tarikan dia boleh runtuh dinding ice yang kita bina..Tak kira setebal apa pun dinding yang kita bina, yeoja tu mampu runtuhkan..", tiba-tiba Hyukjae yang sedang bermain dengan pistol kesayangannya menyampuk perbualan mereka.

"Orang macam dia sepatutnya kita lenyapkan sebaik sahaja kita jumpa..Tak perlu terlalu rapat..BANG!", Hyukjae menunjukkan aksi seolah dia menembak targetnya.

"Sebutir peluru..Satu das tembakan..Satu nyawa melayang..Satu dosa tertulis..", sambungnya lagi.

"Aku mungkin akan mengulangi kembali perbuatan Yesung-hyung..Tapi aku takkan buat kesilapan yang sama cam Yesung-hyung buat..", Siwon mula meninggikan suaranya.

"Untuk pengetahuan kau, Kim Ryeowook ada hubungan dengan kematian Yesung-hyung..Fikir-fikir kan lah..", sindir Shindong.

"Kalau dah takde apa-apa..Aku pergi dulu..", Siwon bergegas meninggalkan bangunan tua tersebut.

Kepalanya mula menganalisis maklumat yang baru diperoleh sebentar tadi.

Kata-kata chingudeul-nya bermain-main hubungan Yesung dengan Ryeowook?

"Aku mesti pastikan, betul atau tidak apa yang baru aku simpulkan nie..", Siwon mula melajukan keretanya menuju suatu tempat yang tidak asing baginya.

* * *

Dirumah Ryeowook.

TING!TONG! TING!TONG!

CLECKK!

"Oppa~", Ryeowook kelihatan terkejut dengan kehadiran Siwon di depan rumahnya.

"Odioseo?", tanya Ryeowook selepas mempelawa Siwon masuk kedalam rumah mungilnya.

Kemudian dia berjalan ke dapur untuk menyediakan untuk Siwon.

"Nan odioseoyeo..Oppa rasa bersalah pasal petang tadi..Sebab tu oppa datanng sini..Waeyo?", jelas Siwon tanpa memberitahu maksud sebenar dia berkunjung.

Matanya mengikut langkah Ryeowook ke tersenyum melihat Ryeowook sudah memakai pajama tidur bergambar lupakan selipar rumah kepala zirafah yang dipakainya.

"Aniyo..Lagipun dah lewat..Bukan ke waktu camnie semua orang dah berkelana..", Ryeowook bergurau sambil menatang dua gelas coklat panas untuk dirinya dan Siwon.

"Mianhei~Oppa tak bermaksud nak ganggu awak..", Siwon menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya.

"Apa kata oppa bermalam kat sini Jongjin takde malam nie..Mungkin lusa baru balik..", Ryeowook mengeluh kecil mengingatkan dia tinggal bersendirian malam ini.

"Boleh ke?", tanya Siwon.

"Uhm~", Ryeowook mengangguk imut.

"Oppa boleh tidur kat bilik Jongjin..", ujar Ryeowook sambil bermain-main dengan bibir gelasnya.

Nasib memang menyebelahi Siwon kerana Ryeowook mengajak dirinya bermalam dirumahnya.

"Takde masalah..Laipun bahaya kalau yeoja manis macam awak tinggal seoran dirri kat rumah camnie..", usik Siwon.

Wajah Ryeowook memerah mendengar pujian Siwon juga berdegup kencang.

Selepas berbual kosong, Ryeowook mengajak Siwon ke bilik yang akan Siwon gunakan untuk tidur.

"Oppa boleh tidur dalam bilik nie..Nanti saya bagitau Jongjin yang oppa tumpang bilik dia..", mereka memasuki bilik Jongjin.

DEG!

Mta Siwon membulat melihat gambar Jongjin bersama seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Yesung-hyung?", gumannya.

"Oppa?Waeyo?", Ryeowook hairan melihat Siwon yang kellihatan terkejut.

"Nugu namja?", Siwon menujukkan gambar tersebut kepada Ryeowook.

"Jongwoon-oppa..Jongjin dengan Jongwoon-oppa masa kami bercuti kat Jeju-do..", jawab tanpa melihat perubahan raut wajah Siwon.

"Oppa berehat lah..Kalau ada apa-apa, oppa ketuk ke bilik saya..Bilik saya kat belah bilik Jongjin je..", Ryeowook meninggalkan Siwon di bilik yang masih terpaku selepas melihat gambar tersebut.

"Jadi betullah apa yang aku simpulkan..Yesung dan Jongwoon adalah orang yang sama..", gumannya pada dirinya sendiri.

["Kau kena ingat Siwon, tugas kau lenyapkan dia..Bukan jatuh cinta kat dia..Lagipun kau jangan sampai kejadian Yesung-hyung berulang.."]

["Target yang sama..Dan dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama macam kau..Yeusng-hyung jatuh cinta pada target dia.."]

["Untuk pengetahuan kau, Kim Ryeowook ada hubungan dengan kematian Yesung-hyung..Fikir-fikir kan lah.."]

Kata-kata Shindong terus berlegar difikirannya.

["Yeoja tu mampu mengubah pendirian namja macam kita..Persona dia terlalu kuat..Daya tarikan dia boleh runtuh dinding ice yang kita bina..Tak kira setebal apa pun dinding yang kita bina, yeoja tu mampu runtuhkan.."]

["Orang macam dia sepatutnya kita lenyapkan sebaik sahaja kita jumpa..Tak perlu terlalu rapat..BANG!"]

["Sebutir peluru..Satu das tembakan..Satu nyawa melayang..Satu dosa tertulis.."]

Kata-kata Hyukjae turut bermain patah kata yang keluar dari bibir chingudeul-nya berlari-lari difikiran.

"Mianhei~ Tapi aku akan tetap melindungi Ryeowook..Langkah mayat aku dulu..", Siwon mengusap kasar wajah tampannya.

Kini keputusannya sudah memilih untuk bersama akan melupakan tugasan yang sepatutnya dia akan berusaha untuk melindungi yeoja-nya.

to be continued..

RnR please~


End file.
